


Glow in the dark comfort

by FandomsOverLife



Category: Phan, Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: 1k, AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Plantboy Phil, Spaceboy Dan, University, plantboy, spaceboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsOverLife/pseuds/FandomsOverLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has been having a rough week and hes reached his limit, though Phil has an idea to help comfort him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow in the dark comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with another fic that i have written for part of PLP (phandom little pop) so i hope that you enjoy it! Also posted to my tumblr [](http://alivingflop.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D>here!</a>)

Dan walked through the door after his late Thursday evening class and into his and Phil’s flat. Dan was tired, hungry and just didn't care any more.

Letting out a sigh as he entered the flat and saw yet another house plant, he threw his bag onto the couch in the lounge "Seriously Phil, you have a problem." He huffed down the hall to his flatmate and boyfriend who emerged from Dan’s room at the noise. The younger being too tired to even question it.

"What is it?"

Dan just groaned into his hands and let himself flop down onto the couch next to his bag "More bloody house plants..."

Phil bit his lip "Okay no, I actually have an excuse this time."

"Oh really?" Dan asked with a hint of amusement in his voice   

"...Yes, I needed to research some for class and decided that it'd be best with a practical approach" Phil smiled, his tongue poking out the side of his mouth, feeling rather proud of himself.

Dan just rolled his eyes before rolling over to face the back of the small couch letting out another huff, leaving Phil to look on in confusion.

"Hey" Phil said curiously as he walked over and perched himself on the remainder of the cushion, sitting behind Dan’s head. "What's up?"

Dan just shrugged his shoulders

"No, no, no" Phil said as he shuffled more on the sofa so he was able to rest an arm around Dan's waist. "Tell me what's wrong?"

...Silence...

Phil ran his hand up and down the side of Dan's waist asking softly "Please..?"

"Just-" Dan replied as he rolled over to face Phil, head resting on  his thigh, "just...a really, really, bad day."

Dan and Phil were currently both studying in university, Phil in his third year and Dan in his first and their degrees couldn't be more different if they tried.

Phil was currently in his final year of studying botany with his 'addiction', as Dan liked to call it, of house plants and plants in general. He had always loved plants and their company, which again Dan enjoyed teasing him for, while also saying it was an endearing quality of Phil's.

Phil just liked them because he thought they were comforting and pretty.

Dan on the other hand was currently in his first year of astronomy and even though just the thought of how big and infinite space is was enough to cause an existential crisis, he couldn't be torn away from his love of the stars and the universe.  

Just like Phil, Dan also liked the fact that he found the stars and night sky to be comforting and beautiful.

"Do you wanna talk about it or not really?" Phil asked as he started to rake his fingers through Dan’s hair.

"It's just stupid people who should keep their stupid opinions to themselves if they're gonna be dicks about them..."

Phil nodded in response, continuing to play with Dan’s, slowly curling, hair. He had heard about some of the other people on campus before and also knew first hand that they weren't always decent people. For some reason, Dan stood out as an easy target for some of the more bigoted students.

"Can we go up onto the roof?" Dan asked in a quiet tone, as if expecting Phil to completely reject the idea.

"Yeah, 'course"

After collecting coats and a blanket, they made their way up to the roof of their Manchester flat to hopefully see some of the stars and cheer up Dan.

Sometimes the universe isn't so kind.

Dan let out a disappointed 'oh' as they finally reached the top, no stars in sight...

"Bloody light pollution..." Phil heard him mumble, though he suspected this might happen as it was still early in the night, meaning a lot of people were still awake with their lights on.

"Do you want to stay up here for a bit to see if some of the stars come out and the lights go away?" Phil asked and smiled at Dan’s small nod and "Yes please".  Phil laid out the blanket for them before siting, opening his arms for Dan to lean against him.

An hour later of flushed cheeks, cold noses and still no stars, Phil gave Dan a sad smile at the look of disappointment on the younger's face as he looked up at the blank sky. Phil pulled him off the blanket with a gentle hand and a soft "come with me bear..." leading them back down and to Dan's room.

"Are we really doing this now?" Dan asked as, although amused by Phil's strange timing, he really wasn’t in the mood.

Phil looked back at him before giggling "No, we're not doing that now, well I mean we can if you want but...I just know that you've been having a rough week and I wanted to make you feel better" he explained and then slowly lead Dan into the room with their still intertwined hands, smiling as he felt Dan’s grip tighten and saw his jaw drop slightly at what Phil had done and been finishing as Dan had arrived home earlier.

There were glow in the dark stars and planets stuck all over the ceiling with some on the walls and two galaxy pillows carefully placed at the head of Dan's bed.

Dan mentally shook himself out of his wonderment enough to say "Thank you so much, I love it and you in that order" laughing quietly and wrapping his arms tightly around Phil's neck in a hug. A sniff betraying Dan as his eyes misted over at the gesture, nuzzling his face into the other boys neck.

"You okay?" Phil asked, voice muffled by the soft hair he had his nose buried into, squeezing Dan tighter.

Dan sniffed once more before resting their foreheads together and noses brushing. Smiling as he softly kissed Phil on the lips. "I am definitely more than okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope you enjoyed the fic and if you did mb [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A36817Y0)


End file.
